The Next Chapter
by t00manyfeels
Summary: "We didn't realize we were making memories, we just knew we were having fun." -Winnie the Pooh It's basically a squad in college AU. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Betty

_So my newest obsession is Riverdale and I also really love Bughead so if you don't ship them/ can't stand them don't read this. I was watching and I thought that a lowkey, college AU would be fun so here we go. I have no idea how long this will last but bear with me._

 _Notes: Riverdale College AU! Basically the gang is starting college and this is just a relationships/drama fic about the core four. It's kind of like if the show started and they were in college instead of grade 10. Oh and Jason never died and Veronica is new. Those are important distinctions._

* * *

"You have everything you need, Betty?"

"Yes, Mom. I'll be fine and if I need something, home is only twenty minutes away." Betty looks at her mom reassuringly.  
"I know you'll be fine, I just want to make sure you have everything you need to _be_ fine." Alice Cooper raises her eyebrows and looks pointedly at Betty's purse.

"I have my Adderall, Mom. Lay off okay?" Betty gives a her mom a brief hug and turns away, pulling her suitcase with her. "I'll see you soon."

"Betty!" Her mother calls after her but Betty doesn't look back as she walks into the residence courtyard. Shaking her head, Alice gets into her car and drives off; leaving the campus behind.

Fiddling with her dorm key-card Betty glances around the courtyard taking it all in. Her gaze lingers on the stone fountain in the middle of the square surrounded by tall, stone buildings covered in ivy. Riverdale College is well known for being progressive and modern in its teaching but having the same old fashioned charm and feel of the Ivy Leagues.

Suddenly a gray beanie catches Betty's attention and smiling, she makes her way towards the residence hall entrance. "Jughead! Are you in this dorm too?"

Jughead looks up from his phone and grins in surprise. Betty throat tightens in pleasure at eliciting a smile from the usually somber boy. "Hey, Betty. I was wondering when I'd be seeing you. And yes, I am in this dorm. You are too?"

"Yeah. Room…" Betty glances down at her key-card, "120. Where are you?"

"314. They split up the floors by gender right?"  
"Yeah, I think there's only three floors in Colmere Hall though."

Jughead nods, "We're at the very top."

"Oh, who are you rooming with? Archie?"

Jughead looks at Betty closely for a second. "Yeah. Archie." There's an awkward pause before Jughead says, "So have you met your roommate yet?"

"It's okay, Juggie, really. We don't have to avoid talking about Archie or anything. I'm not going to pretend he doesn't exist just because of one summer. We've had years of good summers to make up for this past one."

"You sure? Have you actually talked to him since that day?"

"Yeah. Not alone but we're perfectly civil whenever we see each other. We said that at the beginning: we wouldn't let anything screw up our friendship."

"And look where that's gotten you." Jughead grimaces as soon as he says it and tries to recover, "Sorry, that was harsh. I just mean that you guys don't seem as fine as you say you are."

"I know, Jughead, I know. I knew what I was getting into when we started it's never as simple as anyone says it will be." Betty sighs and plays with the hem of her pale pink tank-top and fights the lump in her throat in memory of the day that brought all her childhood fantasies crashing down.

"Betty. Look at me." Jughead touches her arm hesitantly and Betty smiles. Even after knowing each other for so long Jughead was still so wary of physical contact with everyone, but around Betty it always seemed more shy and nervous then reserved.

Betty looks up and nods at him. "Juggie, really, it's fine. _I'm_ fine." She squeezes his hand and he ducks his head to hide the light blush rising on his cheeks. " _He's nineteen, why is he still so nervous and shy? It's adorable,"_ Betty thinks then mentally shakes herself. "Come on, I'll show you my dorm. I need to put my suitcase away anyway."

Jughead detaches himself from the wall and follows her down the outdoor corridor past dorm room doors and people going in and out chattering excitedly. Betty stops outside number 120 and inserts her key-card. After pushing the door open Jughead follows her in. The dorm room was larger than most college dorms - one of the draws of Riverdale College - with one bed pushed against each wall and two closets, desks and dressers arranged around the room. Betty's boxes were already clustered around the bed on the right and a burgundy backpack was sitting on the desk chair.

Betty drags her suitcase towards her bed and attempts to lift it on but it slips. "Crap. I swear this gained an extra ten pounds since I packed it. Jughead, can you…" She gestures between the suitcase and Jughead who springs forward saying,

"Oh! Yeah sure." Between the two of them they manage to lift the suitcase onto her bed with much grunting before collapsing beside it, Betty giggling and Jughead smiling in amusement. "What'd you put in there? Your entire library?"

"Would that surprise you?"

"No."

"Well it's certainly a contributing factor." Betty looks over at Jughead, his cheeks are red and his eyes bright. It warms her to see him like this after so many years of being closed off and distant, dealing with his dysfunctional family life and the fact that he was homeless for a while. It had taken him the better part of two years living with Archie to open up and really let himself enjoy life and she was proud of how far he'd come.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Jughead narrows his eyes at Betty who blushes lightly and jumps up.

"Oh, nothing. Come on, can I see your dorm?"

"You could, but Archie's up there right now so… maybe later?"

Betty gives a slight nod and says, "Ok, how 'bout exploring then?"

"Sounds like an idea worthy of the former editors of the Blue & Gold." Jughead gives Betty a smile, the one she rarely ever sees but when she does it's only ever directed at her. She always tries to avoid reading into it too much but she can't deny that his smile makes her melt. The two of them walk back into the corridor and Betty closes the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: Veronica

Veronica Lodge closes the door to her dorm room with a sigh. _"Home sweet home,"_ she thinks before dropping her bags to the floor. Looking around in interest at the other boxes and bags covering one side of the room she mutters to herself, "So this must belong to Betty Cooper. Wonder where she is." After a quick examination of the furniture and bedding Veronica shrugs and opens her suitcase. Starting to unpack, she presses play on her music and is humming along when someone knocks on the door. Pulling one earbud out she opens it frowning. Standing on the other side is a very attractive red haired boy wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans, and a nervous expression.

"Hi," Veronica says.

"Oh, uh, hi. I was looking for Betty but…?" He trails off, glancing behind her into the room.

"Betty? Betty Cooper? No, she's not here. I haven't met her yet, actually."

"Oh."

Veronica looks at him expectantly, "And… who are you?"

"Oh! Sorry. My name is Archie. Andrews. Archie Andrews."

"Well, pleasure to meet you, Archie Andrews. I'm Veronica Lodge." Veronica holds out her hand and Archie shakes it, both of them staring at each other for a long second before Veronica breaks away, "And how do you know Betty? Boyfriend perhaps?"

"What? No, I'm not. Uh, we're friends, good friends, childhood friends actually."

"Oh well I'll be sure to tell her you stopped by when I see her." Veronica starts to close the door but Archie puts out his hand, clearly wanting the conversation to continue.

"So, you new to Riverdale? I've never seen you around town before."

"Yeah, my mom and I just moved here last week; from New York."

"Why on earth did you decide to go here then? It's not like you're still in highschool, you could have gone to any college."

"I know, I know but this was where my mom grew up and I've always been curious about it and it just seemed like a good opportunity."

"Oh, well if you ever need a someone to show you around town, I'll be happy to."

"I'll remember that. Thanks, Archie. I'll see you around." Veronica smiles at him and closes the door, eyebrows raised in private interest. _"Well that's certainly a reason to stay; I hope I'll be seeing more of him."_ Pulling out her phone, she scrolls through Snapchat and Instagram notifications, not bothering to reply but smiling over the antics of her old friends in her old life. It was day one of college for them too, and if she had stayed in New York she would be right there with them at NYU meeting frat boys with extremely large trust funds and egos to match. Instead she was here, in Riverdale, the smallest of small towns which was both everything she'd ever wanted and her greatest fear. There is nowhere to hide in a small town, everyone knows everything and the truth always gets out. Not that Veronica herself had anything to hide, but she was scared of the secrets her family kept and what the real reason was behind her mother being so determined to return to her childhood home.

Shaking herself, Veronica stands up and goes to the window. Her and Betty's dorm looks out over the courtyard and she can see all the students milling about; everyone trying to look confident and sure, but she could see the nervousness and anxiety underneath. It made her feel better, everyone was just as nervous as her, just as unsure; no one knew where they fit in here, much less in the world. Taking a deep breath she goes over to the door and opens it, immediately greeted by a rush of students and noise. Grabbing her purse and double checking she has her key-card, Veronica steps into the corridor and locks the door behind her.

Slowly turning and scanning the courtyard, Veronica studies her new classmates. There are all the typical stereotypes: the jocks, preps, snobs, nerds, and everyone in between. _"No, I told myself I wouldn't put everyone in a box before even meeting them. That was the old me."_ Smiling she notices two people sneaking conspiratorial glances at her and muttering to each other. The blond girl catches her eye and looks away quickly, embarrassed to be caught staring while the dark haired boy doesn't even flinch. Frowning, Veronica strides towards them and hears the boy mutter,

"Shit. This is gonna be so awkward."

"Shut up, Juggie. It'll be fine," the girl nudges him and smiles at Veronica.

"Hi. Any reason you two were staring at me and whispering just now?" She gives them a wide innocent smile.

"Oh, we just ah…" The girl stammers and the boy quickly jumps in to cover for her,

"We just thought you looked like someone we knew but obviously not. Sorry."

Veronica nods unbelievingly but lets it go. "So, I'm Veronica. I'm new to Riverdale."

"Welcome! I'm Betty Cooper."

"Cooper?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh you're my roommate!" Veronica grins and pulls Betty into a hug. Betty squeaks in surprise but hugs her back smiling. "Oh that reminds me, some guy came and asked for you when I was in our room. His name was Archie Andrews?" Betty sucks in a breath and glances at the boy - Juggie (?) - who curls his lip in a pained expression. "I'm guessing whatever this Archie wanted to talk to you about isn't good?"

"We just have a history. A long history."

"A long and tangled history," the boy adds.

"It's not that tangled, Juggie, just has a slight kink." Juggie (?) only raises his eyebrows.

"So your name's Juggie?" Veronica says.

"Jughead. Juggie is a nickname."

"Jughead? That's an interesting name."

He frowns and says, "Yeah well I didn't pick it."

"Jughead's really a nickname too," Betty says, "His real name is Forsythe but he's been Jughead since forever." She squeezes his arm and grins teasingly.

"Forsythe Jones the III _actually_."

"Oh well excuse me." Betty laughs and Jughead gives her a private smile and Veronica can almost see Betty melt under the force of it.

"So you two have known each other a long time then huh?"

"Yeah, we met in kindergarten and have been friends ever since."

"And how long have you been together?"

They both turn red and blink in surprise. "Ah… we're not a… we're not a couple." Betty stammers while Jughead looks down at his shoes with an amused, almost wistful expression and Veronica quirks an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry, my fault. Anyways, what faculty are you guys in?"

"General Arts, both of us," Betty says, gesturing between her and Jughead. "What about you?"

"Me too! I think I might go to law school so my major is international relations."

"Oh law is cool, mine is journalism."

"Oh that's really neat. What about you, Jughead?"

"Undecided. I'm between journalism and english though."

"Oh so are you two like, investigators in crime or something?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Jughead smirks slightly.

"We were the senior editors of our school newspaper so we work together really well. We're both want to join the newspaper here, the River Times."

"Well good luck!"

"Thanks. Hey do you want to go get some coffee with us? I think there's a cart across the quad."

"Sure!" The three of them walk across the courtyard and out into the grass that covers the space between the campus buildings, dotted with students, coffee carts and trees and Veronica smiles contentedly to herself.


	3. Chapter 3: Archie

Frowning to himself Archie makes his way upstairs to his dorm his mind whirling. " _Why wasn't Betty in her room? Where was she? I saw her arrive and go into her room and she didn't leave when I was at the window so it must have been right as I was going downstairs. I really need to talk to her. She's being so distant even though she said she wanted us to stay friends. I don't know what to do. And that girl Veronica is her roommate, I wonder if we'll all spend time together, hopefully, and especially since she's been spending so much time with Jughead it is a possibility."_

"Hey, Arch!" Reggie Mantle punched him on the shoulder, effectively shaking Archie out of his turbulent thoughts.

"Hey, Reg." Archie continues up the stairs as Reggie clatters down, obviously on his way to somewhere very important. _"Maybe Jughead's in our room. Last I saw him he went outside to do something… I think he said he was waiting for someone? I have no idea, no one knows what's up when it comes to him. Except maybe Betty but that'll be because they've been spending so much time together lately."_ Archie's internal monologue continues as he opens his door and flicks the light switch. His and Jughead's room was already messy, well _half_ of it was; his half was cluttered with boxes and bags, his suitcase open on his bed with half the contents strewn around it, and his pillow on the floor. By contrast Jughead's side was all neatly arranged, you couldn't even tell that he was halfway through unpacking.

Archie grabbed his phone from his desk and turned to leave again when a familiar blond ponytail catches his eye out the window. Glancing out he sees Betty walking across the grass with Jughead and a dark haired girl who had to be Veronica. _"I swear I keep missing these meet-ups by five minutes. Oh my God."_ Grabbing his jacket from his bed Archie hurries out the door and back down the stairs, determined to catch Betty this time.

Hurrying out into the courtyard Archie scans the area for his friends, his gaze skipping over the dozens of students standing or walking in groups all of them speaking in voices that are somehow hushed and loud at the same time. Finally spotting the three of them Archie walks purposely in their direction. Jughead sees him first and his mouth tightens almost imperceptibly before giving him a curt nod and nudging Betty. Archie takes a deep breath as Betty furrows her brows at Jughead who tilts his head towards him and turns to meet his gaze. Archie steps forward and stops as Betty starts walking towards him quickly, a determined look on her face while Jughead and Veronica pause, watching closely.

"Betty. Finally, I've been looking for you."

"I heard." Betty eyes meet his quickly then flit away. "What's up?"

"What's up? _What's up?!_ Betty, you've been practically ignoring me for the past few weeks and pretending like we haven't been best friends for pretty much our whole lives! We said at the beginning that we wouldn't let anything ruin our friendship and look at us now!"  
"Yeah well I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think that it would feel like this."

"Like what?"

Betty arches her eyebrows in disbelief. "Like my heart is being stepped on every time I see you. Like someone is punching a fresh bruise whenever we try to have a normal conversation. Like… like hell!" Her eyes are flashing and her arms are waving around in punctuation.  
"Betty, I swear I didn't want this to happen! I never would do anything to hurt you on purpose and don't think I'm not in pain too. It hurts me just as much as it's hurting you."

Betty snorts in disbelief before drawing a deep breath and saying, "I want you to know that even though I'm hurting, it's more like an old bruise that would be fine if I didn't keep bumping it every now and then. I'll be fine soon, we just need to take time, and not jump right back into normal. In the meantime, feel free to go off and be with whoever you want. Don't let me hold you back." Having said what she wanted to say, Betty turns to walk away but Archie grabs her arm.

"Thank you. Thank you for taking that stance. Thank you for being so amazing and selfless, Betty. Really, you're perfect." He sees Betty wince slightly but she doesn't say anything so he lets it go. "You too though, I don't want to see you sad and feeling like you can't move on because of me. What we had was fun and it was good we tried it out, but now we need to move on." Archie can see that Betty doesn't one-hundred percent agree but she nods and pulls him in, hugging him tight before breaking away and walking into the residence building. She doesn't look back once.

 _Okay I know that was on the short side but I just felt like this was a good place to end it. What did y'all think about how Archie and Betty handled their "situation?" Leave your thoughts in the comments! Jughead's POV coming soon!_


	4. Chapter 4: Jughead

_In honor of that amazing Bughead kiss last ep, here's a chapter that is mainly cute, friendly bughead. Enjoy and don't forget to R &R!_

"Shit," Jughead Jones mutters as he watches Betty push past Archie and walk into the building, her head held high. She walks slowly and confidently, but he can see from the tightness of her shoulders and how she is holding herself that she is hurting. "Look what you've done now, Arch." Breaking into a run, Jughead hurries after Betty leaving Archie and Veronica standing alone, stunned.

"Betty! Betty, come back! Slow down!" He pushes through groups of strangers as he chases her through the corridor. _"Oh my God, she can walk fast,"_ he thinks as she deftly dodges through the crowd, climbing the stairs two at a time. Jughead thunders to a stop at the top of the stairs on the top floor. Looking around he sees a blond ponytail slip through a door marked 'FIRE EXIT' and he stops in front of it hesitating, suddenly doubting his intentions. _"What if she doesn't want to see me? What if she just wants to be alone?"_ He bites his lip debating when he hears a sound from behind the door. Frowning he opens it slightly and is faced with a sight that breaks his heart every time he witnesses it. Betty is looking out the window with her back to the door and her shoulders are shaking uncontrollably.

Jughead stands in the doorway for a second until he hears her deep shuddering breaths and he springs forward, letting the door clang shut behind him. Betty turns startled and her eyes are red and her face flushed.

"J… Juggie," Betty chokes out, surprised and he comes closer to her.

"Hi, Betts. I thought you might want some company." He stops in front of her and up close he can see that even though she's red she hasn't actually been crying, he takes this as a good sign and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Jughead. I just needed to get away for a second, you know? I know Archie was trying to be nice and everything and I do agree with him that we need to move on I just can't get past the fact that he was so casual about it. He was talking about us like we were just a summer fling and I guess to him that's all it was; I just can't believe in the whole summer he never saw how much I liked him." Jughead's heart tightens as he listens to Betty rant about how much she liked Archie. He knew it anyway but it still hurts to hear her say it so plainly, it's obvious she could never guess how much she means to him . "You don't want to hear this. I'm sorry."

Her broken and exhausted expression makes him forget his thoughts and he brings his other hand up to her shoulder so he's looking her full in the face. "Don't you think that. Don't you ever think that, Betty. I'll always want to hear what you're thinking and saying, no matter how crazy it is. You could be talking how _Titanic_ is a bad movie and I'll still want to listen." He smiles at her and she laughs in response.

"When have I ever said _Titanic_ is bad? _Titanic_ is an iconic movie and now I really want to watch it." She trails off, staring up at him. Jughead suddenly realizes just how close they're standing and he clears his throat awkwardly, stepping back and letting his hands fall down to his sides again.

"Well, maybe we'll have to have a movie night then?" He quirks an eyebrow at her and her eyes light up, making her look even prettier than usual.

"Yes, definitely. How 'bout at the end of the week? To celebrate making it through the first week of college?"

"I'll see you on board _The Ship of Dreams_." Betty laughs at his reference and squeezes his shoulder. "And thanks, Juggie, for following me up here and knowing that I would want someone to cheer me up."

"I'm here for you, Betty, always." Her eyes are shining and he lets himself feel hopeful for the two of them, just for a second before lightening the mood. "I'm here for you, even if I have to hear you gush about how hot Leo is for the whole first half, then about how _tragically_ hot he is for the whole second half while crying your eyes out."

"That was one time! I was fifteen and you were completely consumed with eating. It won't happen again, I promise." Jughead just nods sarcastically and looks at her, more seriously this time.

"Ready to face the world again?"

"Ready to face the world again."


	5. Chapter 5: Veronica

_So I haven't updated in awhile, sorry about that but school has been busy and I'm lazy. On another note Bughead is so freaking canon it hurts and I'm dying waiting for the next episode._

Veronica lets out a sigh as she closes the dorm room door, turning to face Betty with a smile. "So, day one come and gone. First impressions?"

Betty sits back on her bed and looks up at her. "Well… the campus is great, the dorms are great, and you seem pretty great." She grins at Veronica and laughs before starting to finish unpacking her suitcase.

"Well you seem pretty great yourself, Betty." Veronica pauses, "Uh, I've been meaning to ask, is everything okay with you and Archie? You guys seem like you have an… interesting history and I'm a curious person. I totally get it if you don't want to tell me, no worries."

"No no, we're roommates now and you seem trustworthy, besides I could use someone to talk to about the pathetic joke my love-life has become." Betty gives a weak smile and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sure it's not that pathetic."

Betty makes a disbelieving noise and says, "well, prepare yourself, Veronica because you have been warned."

"Okay, hit me. I will be your wall to throw your thoughts and questions against. My friends back in New York said that I was very good at advice and deciphering boys."

"Well then, good luck." Betty pauses and looks down at her feet.

"Come on, I can't just go off 'good luck.' I'm not _that_ good."

"Sorry, I'm just figuring out where to start."

"How 'bout with Archie? He seems like the source of all this."

"Okay well Archie and I have been best friends since we were little. He was - well, kind of still is - my next door neighbour and we were inseparable. I've kind of always had a crush on him but a little while ago it got more serious and he seemed to feel the same way. So at the beginning of the summer I asked him; I asked him if he liked me and he said yeah. He said yeah and then we started dating. We dated for most of the summer and it was great. He was great, but it always seemed like I was more invested, like he was just kind of fooling around and having fun. I really loved him, at least I think I did." She smiles sadly and picks at the hem of her shirt.

"And did he break it off?"

"Yeah… three weeks ago. He said that he didn't want to go to college with a girlfriend and that he thought we were better off as friends. I was so heartbroken and upset that I didn't say anything, I just left and wouldn't speak to him for two days. When I finally did I said 'yeah okay,' because what else could I say? And that was that."

"Shit, Betty. That was an asshole move."

"It was and it wasn't. I will be forever glad that he was honest enough to break up when he did and not drag something out that he wasn't invested in, but at the same time it just really hurt. It still does."

"Of course it still hurts and it probably will for a little while longer but it's good you're taking the highroad with all this." Veronica pauses and smirks slightly. "And what about Jughead? What does he think about all this?"

"Jughead!?" Betty sounds incredulous at first then she frowns, as if she's never thought about it before.  
"Yeah Jughead. You know, dark hair, grey beanie, brooding good looks? The guy that's eyes follow you wherever you go? That Jughead."

"His eyes do not follow me wherever I go; you're making that up!"

"Oh am I? I've spent one day in your company and I can already see it, you just need to be looking."

"Okay, well, anyways I don't know how he feels about the Archie thing. The three of us have all been pretty close for years but it's only been recently that him and I have started spending more time together. I guess I always kind of knew that Archie and I couldn't really be best friends while being in a relationship so I started to confide more in Jughead and we've become closer and closer. He's never really offered his opinion on the Archie situation though, and I've never really wanted to ask." Veronica nods knowingly and Betty rolls her eyes. "Oh my God, just because he's brutally honest and I don't really want to have a big conversation about Archie with him, not because I like him!"

Veronica hold up her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay! But, just for the record, you two would make a fantastic couple." At Betty's raised eyebrows and incredulous expression she says, "no really, you guys would be such a power couple. At least give him a shot. I swear he likes you and if I can pick up on that after one day I'm shocked you haven't after so long."

"Veronica, I appreciate your intent but I don't want to ruin anything because I'm an idiot."

Veronica's devious match-maker mind is whirling as she says, "how 'bout I monitor him for a week and I'll give you an updated report? But you have to act normal otherwise it's pointless."

"Alright alright, whatever," Betty says, smiling slightly. "Now what about you? What was your life like before moving here?"

"It was… different. My family was quite wealthy and I was spoiled, I was a spoiled bitch actually and I'm trying to get away from that, become a better version of myself. Ever since moving here I've decided to try harder and be better, a better friend, a better daughter, maybe a better girlfriend if the opportunity arises."

Betty nods, smiling and says, "wow, I wish you good luck, Ronnie and I hope you'll let me help you on that journey. You seem like you can help me be myself too."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom keeps a pretty tight leash on me. It was a war just trying to convince her to let me live in residence and not at home after what happened to my sister." At Veronica's questioning look she elaborates, "Polly got pregnant at seventeen. Dropped out of highschool and moved in with her boyfriend. They're okay now but my parents almost murdered her; they wanted to put the baby up for adoption but she wouldn't let them so they moved out the minute they were both eighteen and that was that."

"Oh my God, Betty, you have had a much more intense life than any eighteen year old should."

"I don't know, Veronica. You seem like you've been through a lot too."

Veronica takes a deep breath, deciding to confide her new friend. "My mom and I moved here because my dad was arrested for fraud and embezzlement. We lost pretty much everything except what my mom owns and one of those things was a property here in Riverdale, so here we are."

"Holy shit, that's horrible. I… Oh my God."

Veronica shrugs in submission then looks up with a fierce smile. "So enough sob stories, how 'bout we watch a movie?"


	6. Chapter 6: Betty

Betty walks into the dining room the next morning with her stomach in knots. She has heard many horror stories about the first day of college and about how who you sit with could make or break your experience. Holding her breakfast tray she looks around, surprised at how many people she knew from highschool, then turns to glance at Veronica behind her. "So, where should we sit?"

The brunette scans the room, assessing each table and its occupants before nodding at a table in the corner by the coffee machine where two familiar boys sit, one recognizable by his striking red hair, the other by his grey crown-like beanie. "They'll do." Then pausing she looks at Betty. "I mean, as long as that's okay with you?"

Betty closes her eyes for a second, then smiling softly she says, "Let's go." As they approach Archie and Jughead's table Betty steels herself for the unavoidable conversation with Archie that was to come. _"It'll be okay. He's Archie. He doesn't_ want _to hurt me and I don't want to hurt him. Hopefully he won't even mention anything."_

"Betty!" Jughead's voice brings her out of her thoughts, drawing her lips into a bright smile unconsciously and she sits down beside him.

"Hi, Juggie. I hope you guys don't mind if we join?" She directs the question to Archie who's looking at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Of course not." Archie moves over as Veronica slides onto the bench. "Since you guys are here maybe Jughead will lighten up with the obscure movie references."

"It's not my fault you're uneducated, Arch." Jughead rolls his eyes and takes a bite of his toast. "I know Betty understands and I bet Veronica would know exactly what I'm talking about."

"What kind of obscure movies are we talking about? Like 80s or weird modern indie? Because I have a feeling that both would be unknown to millennial Archie here." She reaches up and ruffles his hair teasingly causing him to smile brightly at her. Betty watches and bites her lip, bracing for the familiar feeling of sadness and pain but it doesn't come. Instead she feels a supportive hand on her wrist under the table and looks at Jughead in surprise.

Quirking an eyebrow at him he blushes lightly and says, "You good?" She nods in gratitude, too astonished to say anything. Jughead rarely ever shows physical affection and for some reason his hand resting lightly on her wrist gives Betty a warm feeling in her chest and she slides her hand up to grip his tightly. His eyebrows shoot up and the side of his mouth curls in a pleased smile before Betty let's go and gives him a thankful look, his eyes shining more green than grey as they meet her own sparkling blue.

Suddenly a hand clamps down on her shoulder and she jumps, breaking the moment. "Betty, there you are!" A brown haired, neatly dressed boy sits down beside her pulls her into a hug.

"Kevin! Oh my God how did I not see you yesterday?!" Betty glances once more at the dark haired boy on her other side; Jughead is staring at his breakfast and playing with a loose curl hanging over his forehead. The curl momentarily distracts her and her fingers itch to run through his hair until Kevin nudges her in the side and clears his throat loudly.

"So, Betty, who's the new girl?"

"Oh, Kevin, I'm sorry I didn't introduce you; this is –"

"Veronica Lodge, pleased to meet you." Veronica reaches across Archie and the table, her hand outstretched.

Kevin takes it saying, "Kevin Keller, you are _not_ from around here. Let me guess, Boston? Chicago? Washington?"

"New York actually. How could you tell I'm a city girl?"

"No one from Riverdale wears pearls to breakfast. No one has the taste." He motions to the strand of white pearls around her throat, accenting the white lace of her black dress.

"Well you seem fantastic. Riverdale is already much better than my mom said." As she talks her eyes slide from Kevin to Archie with a devious smile as he nods, clueless with his mouth full of eggs. Betty can practically feel Jughead roll his eyes next to her. "So, Betty, what's the plan for today?" Betty jumps as Veronica's attention suddenly flips to her.

"Uh… well we have orientation at 9:30 then we can sign up to try different classes."

"Right. I forgot that the first week is all test classes. Are we all doing Arts? No future scientists among us?"

"I think that's right, Ronnie. Archie is music and Kevin is general arts right, Kev?" Kevin nods saying, "Yeah I haven't narrowed it down yet. So you and Jug are journalism and what about you, Veronica?"

"I'm not one-hundred percent sure yet, but I'm thinking law after general arts. My dad always said that I'm a born lawyer."

"Your dad… Oh!" Kevin's eyes widen as he stares at Veronica, connecting the dots.

Veronica raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him and says, "My dad? Yes my dad is not here in Riverdale, in fact yes, I'll just confirm the rumors now. He is in jail but I stand by my father, now can we never bring this up again please?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely."

Archie nods, staring at his food while Jughead gives her a firm nod and says, "So, Betts, we should be going if you still want to go see the library." He stands, picking up his tray and looks at her.

"Oh, yes, definitely!" Betty jumps up and almost falls into Jughead who steadies her, a small smile playing at his mouth. In her fumble, Betty had dislodged his hat and as Jughead takes it off and runs his fingers through his hair Veronica gasps and points at him.

"Oh my God, I see what you mean, Betty! He looks just like a dark haired Young Leo!"

"Veronica!" Betty shushes her and Jughead laughs at her embarrassed blush.

"Young Leo, huh? That would be Leonardo diCaprio I assume?" At Betty's nod his smile grows along with her blush. "And when would me looking like Young Leo come up?"

"Last night." Veronica says, "We were watching Romeo and Juliet and Betty asked if I agreed with her. I couldn't see it then but now with your hat off it's obvious." Veronica gives Betty a secret smile that says _I guess you're in the habit of seeing him without his hat often._

Betty glares at her and turns to Jughead. "So, you ready to go or do you need to spend half an hour in front of a mirror fixing your hat?" Before she could second-guess herself Betty reaches up and adjusts his beanie, letting her fingers trail through his curls for a second before smiling brightly and turning away. After taking a few steps she realizes Jughead isn't behind her and glances back. He is standing stock still and staring at her, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Behind him, Veronica, Kevin and Archie's eyes are wide and astonished. Betty quirks an eyebrow and the raven-haired girl and says, "Juggie?"

"Coming. I'm coming." He jumps slightly and hurries after her. They can both hear their friends start up a flurry of whispers behind them.


	7. Chapter 7: Archie

Archie walks out of his Theory of Music class on Wednesday morning, his stomach rumbling. After only an hour and a half of musical notation, proper formation and musical symbols it had already become his least favourite class. Since he was in the music program he didn't get to try out whatever classes he wanted like his friends, instead he could only try a few in his elective blocks with the others filled with music, music, and more music. Not that he minded that much, he knew it was the only way to learn; he just wished it could be all _his_ music and what _he_ wanted to learn.

"Hey, Andrews." Glancing up he sees Reggie up ahead waiting for him.

"Hey, Reg. What's up?"

"There's a frosh party on Friday night. At one of the Frat houses, you're in right?"

Archie furrows his brow for a second. "A frosh party?"

"Yeah. Frosh, it's only for first years. One of the Fraternities is hosting so there'll be lots of booze and lots of chicks. You game?"

"Is everyone invited?" Archie stalls, not wanting to go to some party that's only members of the high-school football team; he's had enough of most of them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Cheryl's involved so it'll be interesting but yes anyone can come."

"Alright. Sounds good, dude." He watches as Reggie grins then start to half run down the path towards the dining hall.

Suddenly Archie sees Jughead coming out of the English building and he waves him over. "Hey, Jug!"

"Arch, how was music?"

"Boring, it was all theory. What did you have?"

"20th Century Literature." Archie raises his eyebrows; that sounds just as bad as music theory to him, but he doesn't say anything.

"So you going to that frosh party on Friday night?"

"Do you see who you're talking too? Do you really think _I_ would go to a frosh party? Voluntarily?"

"Well I don't know, dude. Maybe you would if everyone else is."

"Do I look like the kind of person that would jump off a bridge if all my friends were?" Archie grins. "Anyway, Betty and I are going to have a movie night. We already planned it; maybe you guys can drag me to the next one, 'cause believe me, there will be more."

"What are we doing, Juggie?" Both boys turn at the sweet sound of Betty Cooper's voice behind them. She is coming up the path with Veronica beside her, both of them smiling widely.

"Hey, Betts. I was just saying how we can't go to that frosh party on Friday because of our movie night." As he says it Archie can see Jughead bite his lip lightly and he frowns at the almost possessive tone in his voice.

"You're having a _movie night_ instead of coming to the party of the semester!?" All four jump as Cheryl Blossom descends on them, her bright red hair shining like a fiery halo around her.

"Hi, Cheryl." Betty says sweetly, stepping forward slightly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Betty dear. Now what's this about missing the party?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Jughead snaps. Cheryl just rolls her eyes.

"You'll be there, Beanie Boy. Just wait and see." Her gaze snaps to Veronica and her eyes widen. "Now who is this?"

"Cheryl, this is Veronica Lodge. Veronica, Cheryl Blossom." Betty motions between the two girls.

"Veronica Lo- oh." Cheryl cuts herself off with a beaming smile. "Nice of you to join us here in little old Riverdale.

"My pleasure." Veronica's tone is dripping with syrupy sweetness. Then something clicks in her head and she says, "Blossom. Like Jason Blossom? _You're_ Betty's sister in law!"

"You don't need to say it like that. There's nothing between us, Ronnie," Betty mutters.

"I know I know, she's just not exactly like you described."

"And how did you describe me, sister-dearest?" Cheryl's smile is dangerously wide.

"How would you think I described you?" Betty steps forward slightly and even though Archie knows the two girls would never do anything to legitimately harm the other, whenever they come face to face like this he can't help but worry.

Jughead evidently feels the same because he reaches out and grabs Betty's arm saying, "Come on, Betty, let's go eat. We only have half an hour before Sociology." Archie watches as his best friend drags his other best friend down the path and into the dining hall. It doesn't slip his notice how Jughead's hand stays on her arm until he opens the door, or how Betty leans into him as he says something, both laughing softly.

"Archie? Earth to Archie." Veronica waves her hand in front of his face and he blinks, startled.

"What?"

"I was just asking if you two are coming to my party on Friday?" Cheryl says.

"Your party? I thought it was a frosh party at one of the Frat houses?"

"It is, but I'm the one organizing it. I can't imagine what a party not done by moi would be like. Anyway, better be off." She flounces away with a toss of her red curls, leaving Archie standing alone with Veronica.

"So… that's Cheryl," he says.

"She's… she's something." Veronica smiles then links her arm in his, leading him towards the dining hall. "So the party tomorrow night. Is it a date kind of party or…"

Archie looks at her in surprise. "Are you asking me out, Ronnie?" He laughs.

"I just want to be well informed." She squeezes his arm and gives him a sideways smile. "We can't go together anyway." He frowns. "Because of Betty," she says like this is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Betty and me are over, we're long over."

"You sure about that? It was only a few days ago that the she stormed off almost in tears after you told her to move on."

"Yeah but she agreed with me, we're both free to move on and it was only a summer fling."

"Oh, Archie." Veronica shakes her head and pulls him down onto a bench with her. "Two best friends who have known each other forever can't just have a _summer fling_. It will always be something more, at least to one person. And it can't be treated as a summer fling either. I do think Betty is over you but as she said, you really don't seem to care that you hurt her. And no, I'm not trying to make you feel like a jerk, I'm just trying to get you to see it from her point of view. I don't know exactly what happened but I do know that she needs time and space. However you and I going on a date together would not be good, at least not yet."

Archie nods slowly, letting his mind process everything Veronica had said. _"It makes sense,"_ he thinks. _"I was being a douche when I broke up with her but I thought it was the best thing to do in the long run. Better to leave it at a summer thing than carrying it over into college where it would just hurt more."_ Out loud he says, "Yeah you're right. Though it looks like she's getting pretty cozy with Jughead. I never saw that coming."

"I'm always right. And Betty and Jughead? They seem like a good match to me."

"Yeah I just never would have guessed; they never seemed that close in all the years I've known them."

"Let me guess, it always just seemed like more of an obligational friendship because they were connected through you?" Archie nods. "Well you, my friend need to become more observant because to me, it looks like the start of something strong."

"You are something, Veronica. Did you know that?"

"Of course I did." She beams at him and grabs his hand, pulling him to his feet. The touch sends a spark of electricity racing through his body and he grins back thinking, _"And maybe this is the start of something strong too."_


	8. Chapter 8: Jughead

_Okay so I'm sorry for not updating in forever but I was away on a school trip for ten days and I am super jetlagged and just really dead and out of it right now. I will try to update more often now that I'm back but no promises. On a different note, thanks so much for so many readers and reviews and just everyone that's even just considered reading this fic, it means a lot. Also big shoutout to one of my best bros dawnlemon who is my co Riverdale/Bughead obsessor and definitely motivates me to write this fic, so thanks fam. And you should all check out her Riverdale fic as well, its really good! So that's it enjoy this update, it's all Bughead fluff :)_

"Please, Juggie! It's the first college party of our lives, we'll regret it if we don't go!" Jughead looks down at Betty's wide, pleading, bright blue eyes and finds it hard to say no.

"Really, Betty? It'll be just like any other high school party except with more alcohol and grinding and less 'oh shit, my parents came home early.'" Even as he says it Jughead knows the outcome of this conversation.

"Okay, what kind of parties did you go to?" Betty teases him and bats his arm lightly. "I promise that if you go we only have to stay for an hour or two, then we can leave and watch Titanic, or any other movie you want." She looks up at him under her eyelashes and bites her lip. Jughead ignores the tightening in his chest and glances down at his feet, an idea sparking in his mind.

"Okay, but on one other condition."

"What?"

"We go to this party together." Betty looks at him in confusion, her brow furrowed. "I mean, you go with me, as my… my date?" He almost whispers the last part, nervous that he's overstepping. Betty's mouth falls open as she stares at him.

"Date?"

"I mean, if you want to. It was kind of a joke. It doesn't matter." He's rambling now and Betty can tell.

Smiling, she steps slightly closer and says, "I'd love to go together, Jughead." She leans in and kisses his cheek lightly before turning away and running off, her ponytail whipping him in the face as she turns. Jughead stands stock still, shocked that he just successfully asked out Betty Cooper _and_ she kissed him on the cheek. Somewhere in his mind it registers that this shouldn't be as big of a deal as it was, they weren't in eighth grade after all, but for Jughead it feels like the biggest achievement of their relationship.

Suddenly panic sets in, ' _What if Betty is just being nice? What if she doesn't actually like me that way and she just feels sorry. What if she finds out that I've never even kissed anyone.'_ He laughs to himself, a pained, panicked sort of laugh. It wasn't as if he'd never had the opportunity, in fact technically he _had_ had his first kiss, it just hadn't meant anything so he didn't count it. Grade ten at one of Cheryl's famous parties. He'd been dared to kiss Ethel and, never one to back down, he had. It had lasted about three seconds and hadn't meant anything to either of them but it had gotten Archie off his back about girls for a while. There had only ever been one girl he'd actually wanted to kiss and for the longest time she was the one girl he couldn't. He had had to watch Betty pine away after his best friend for years, then get her heartbroken by him. Jughead couldn't count how many times he'd been Betty's shoulder to cry on, and every time it broke him just a little bit more. She could never know that as Archie broke her heart, she was breaking Jughead's little by little.

Jughead stands nervously outside Betty's dorm room door, shifting his weight from side to side and he contemplates knocking. He reaches up and readjusts his beanie and, then fiddles with the hem of his shirt. Taking a deep breath he knocks on the door, biting his lip and shoving his hands in his pockets. The door opens to reveal a surprised looking Veronica in the middle of getting ready. Eyeliner in hand she stares at him, "Jughead. What are you doing here?"

"I'm picking up Betty. Didn't she tell you?"

"No." Turning around Veronica mutters, "And the plot thickens." Before yelling, "Betty, Beanie Boy is here!" Betty comes into view and Jughead's breath catches in his throat. She looks gorgeous in a soft grey t-shirt dress and black ankle boots with her hair in such silky waves around her shoulders that Jughead can't help but want to run his fingers through. Betty stops at the sight of him and her eyes travel down his body. He is suddenly extremely happy that he put some effort into his clothing for this party, opting to forgo his standard flannel for a plain dark blue button up and black jeans, accompanied as always by his fleece lined denim jacket.

As Betty's eyes meet his a spark goes through his body and he jolts into action. "Hey, Betty. You look fantastic. Ready to go?"

She beams at him and walks forwards, slipping her arm through his as Veronica watches in amazed astonishment. "Bye, V. We'll see you at the party." Betty says over her shoulder and she closes the door. "So, Jughead. You clean up pretty nice. I can only see two layers, branching out are we?" She teases him and he steps closer to her, breathing in the scent of her vanilla shampoo.

"Well Archie told me I had to lose either a layer or the hat. It was an easy choice." She laughs and they are quiet for a few minutes before Jughead says, "Veronica seemed pretty surprised to see me. Didn't you mention our plan?"

"Uh, no I guess I forgot to tell her. It's fine, I'm sure she won't mind our movie night. I doubt she'll even be there. She seems like the type that'll stay out till two am partying, and don't worry, we'll be back by eleven."

"Sounds good. Archie will probably be out late too so I won't have to worry about waking him up when I get back." She nods but he can see her mouth tightening slightly and he makes a mental note not to mention Archie again tonight. "So, how different from high school do you think this party will be?"

"Well it's for first years so it'll likely be pretty similar, probably even wilder than usual since everyone will want to let loose and celebrate. And I know parties aren't your thing but we can just chill in the corner by the food. And if you're feeling at all uncomfortable or anything just tell me and we can go. I want you to have a good night too." Betty tightens her arm with his and smiles up at him. He stares intensely at her before smiling and pulling his arm out of hers and slipping it around her back, hugging her to his side. For the next ten minutes it feels like all is right in Jughead's world and nothing can harm him. It's an entirely new feeling and he wishes it could last forever.


	9. Chapter 9: Betty

_Ok so haven't updated in awhile_ _but here you go. I'm sorry for the lack of Bughead but I promise there is more coming. Also I don't really know where I'm going with this plot but props to you if you're still here and reading my tangled mess of a fic._

"Jughead! There you are!" Betty starts as Archie runs up to them just inside the door and wraps Jughead in a tight hug, laughing and holding a plastic cup.

"Arch, nice to see you too." Jughead mutters as he narrows his eyes and looks at her, pushing Archie off him.

Betty purses her lips and says, "Archie, hi." Archie spins to face her and his smile becomes a little more hesitant as he nods at her.

"Hey, Betty. Can I get you guys a drink?"

"I think we're good for now, dude. Thanks though." Jughead steers Betty down the hall towards the kitchen, past dozens of people doing various party things: chatting, drinking, making out. Betty internally shrinks away from them and the pressure and expectations they're putting on her of how to act at this party. She leans into Jughead slightly, grateful for his hand on her back as they walk into the kitchen. It's less crowded in here and Betty feels like she can breathe for the first time since they stepped foot in this house.

"Betty, thought you'd never show up. And you brought Boo Radley too. How nice." Betty and Jughead turn to see Cheryl standing behind them in a skimpy red dress and extremely tall heels. Reggie is at her shoulder, shirtless and grinning.

"Hi, Cheryl. Wow, this must be a record for the shortest time it's taken Reggie to get shirtless at a party."

"Yeah, I beat Andrews, he's extremely pissed."

"Well, that's good." Cheryl says vaguely, waving her jewel encrusted hand dismissively. "Do you mind giving me a moment alone with Betty dear?" Reggie shrugs and wanders back down the hall as Betty narrows her eyes at the red haired girl before her. "Jughead, that means you too." Cheryl stares at him in distaste.

Jughead doesn't move an inch and Betty forces herself to step forward, away from his side and say, "It's ok, Juggie. I'm sure Cheryl wouldn't murder me without an audience." The dark haired boy just stares at her, not amused. Betty sighs and squeezes his arm. "Go! I'll just be a sec."

"Ok but come outside as soon as she's done yelling." He glares at Cheryl and turns towards the back door. As he goes he lets his hand trail down Betty's arm lightly and she has to bite her lip in order to stop from shivering in pleasure at the electricity his touch leaves. Shaking herself slightly and squaring her shoulders she turns to Cheryl, praying that she didn't pick up on anything that just happened. Cheryl is, afterall, the queen of subtext.

"So, Betty. Now that he's gone we need to talk." At Betty's worried expression she adds, "Not about _him_! At least, not right now. However if you ever have the urge to spill about what is going on between you and-"

"Alright, Cheryl, what do you want?" Betty interrupts her, scared of how loudly Cheryl was talking.

"I just wanted to talk to my dearest sister in law, it that a crime?" Betty rolls her eyes and leans back against the counter, looking at Cheryl expectantly. "Fine! I just wanted to know if you've heard anything about my family? Has Polly said anything?"

"Cheryl, why are you asking me this? Can't you just ask your parents yourself?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Betty. You know what happened at the wedding." Cheryl bites her lip and looks away. At Betty's confused expression she sighs. "After the wedding, when Polly and Jason were dancing their little hearts away my parents were in the corner, plotting their downfall."

"Excuse me?"

"They were standing in the corner by the drinks table, staring disapprovingly at everyone there and I was by the cake, listening." She pauses as if waiting for Betty to interject with a judgemental comment. When she doesn't Cheryl continues, "And they were saying something about how Polly would never last and how she didn't know what she was getting into." Betty makes a noise and Cheryl holds up her hand. "I'm not done. After that I heard Mom say this: 'Polly will never be a true Blossom, a shotgun wedding doesn't change a thing and by the time that baby is born… she'll wish she had never met our son.' Word for word. I swear it on my life." Cheryl licks her lips and tightens her hold on her plastic cup as Betty open and closes her mouth several times in shock.

"I… I can't believe those bastards! After everything Polly and Jason have been through. After everything our two families have been through. They still won't acknowledge her as anything more than the girl who their son knocked up. Even though they're married and happy! At least they're living on their own now, no one can control them anymore."

"You underestimate what my parents are capable of."

"Cheryl, why are you telling me this now? The wedding was two months ago."

"I thought you already knew. I don't know why I thought that but I just… I don't know, assumed. I mean you always seem to know everything anyway. And you hadn't said anything to me about them recently so I just wanted to check."

"Well, thanks for telling me now, I guess. Though what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't think there's much you _can_ do, besides warn Polly. Can you just keep me updated, Betty, please? Jason doesn't talk to me nearly as much as he used to and I miss him. You and Polly seem so close and I just want to be involved."

"Sure, Cheryl. Of course. Is that all?"  
"Yeah that's it. Go run along back to your boy-toy, I don't think he knows how to _exist_ without you."

"Oh shut up, there is nothing between me and Jughead!" Cheryl just smirks and waltzes off back to the party.


	10. Chapter 10: Archie

_**Sorry for such a short update but I felt like this was a good place to stop, also I have to do homework. Enjoy this mostly Jarchie bro-time scene!**_

 __"So, Jughead, you never come to these sort of things. What changed your mind?" Archie leans against the porch railing, clutching a plastic cup in his hand and looking at his best friend.

"Just felt like it I guess. This is the first college party of our lives after all, I wouldn't want to miss out on the fun." He says this dryly and Archie swears he can see a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Come on, dude, I'm not buying that. You wouldn't even go to senior prom until Betty pretty much begged you…" Archie trails off, his eyes wide and he can see Jughead bite his lip briefly and glance back at the house. Towards the kitchen. Then it clicks. "That's why! You… you like Be-"

"Archie, shut up!" Jughead cuts him off and sighs. "So what if I do? It's not like she'll ever like me back, But don't tell anyone, not even Veronica."

Archie stares at him, his mind whirly. He'd seen something between them recently, something different, but he'd never really thought Jughead cared for their bubbly, blonde friend so much. And he did, that much was evident now, even to Archie. The way his eyes lit up when he talked at her, how he said her name, and most obviously, how his eyes were drawn to her like she was the sun. _'But what about Betty? How does she feel?'_ The thought hurts more than he's entitled to and he tries to push past the discomfort in his throat to say something, anything to his best friend who was looking at him in apprehensive defense.

"Arch, say something, you can't just wallow in your thoughts."

Archie takes a deep breath, whatever his feelings are for Betty he knows he can't be anything but supportive for Jughead. Especially Jughead, who's had so little love in his life. "That's cool, man. I mean you should go for it, Betty might surprise you." She certainly had surprised him that summer. He had had no idea just how deep her feelings had been for him; not until he had ended it and seen the look on her face. It had broken his heart.

"Well I have to say I'm surprised, Archie. I never would have thought you'd be so understanding, not that I need you permission anyway." Like almost everything Jughead said, Archie wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not. He decided to let it go.

"No, no of course not. I just meant…"

"I knew what you meant, don't worry." There's a moment of silence where Jughead sighs contentedly before saying, "Why did you end it? It was obvious how much she liked you."

Archie's gut twists uncomfortably and he frowns into his drink. "I guess - and I know I'm about to sound like a horrible person - but I was never really sure about what I felt for Betty; if it was purely platonic or if it could be something more. And there she was; she was so happy when I said yes to going out and I if there's one thing I love it's seeing Betty happy."

"There is nothing better." Jughead says it so quietly that Archie almost doesn't hear him and something about the way he says it - all soft and loving - gives Archie an idea.

"Have you made any moves, Jug? Any at all?"

"On Betty? No. I mean I've been nice to her and teasing and stuff but nothing you or the rest of the dude-bro population would consider 'flirting'. Why?"

"I just think that you should. I really do, dude. I think you have a chance."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So don't waste it. Betty is too good to lose, trust me." With that Archie claps Jughead on the shoulder and walks back into the kitchen. He almost runs into Betty who is leaving the kitchen presumably to talk to Jughead. He gives her a sad, bittersweet smile which she returns before making her way to the dark figure staring up at the moon. Archie watches as she bumps her shoulder lightly against Jughead's and he turns to grin at her, the biggest, most sincere smile that Archie has ever seen on Jughead's face. It makes him smile.

"Watching the lovebirds?" Veronica's voice startles him and he glances to the side. She leans her head on his shoulder and watches Betty and Jughead pensively.

"I was coming to find you actually. I wanted to ask you something."

"And what would that be?"

"Just, I know you said that nothing can happen between us because of my history with Betty, but now that Betty seems to be past it I was hoping, maybe, you would go get some coffee or see a movie with me?"

Veronica lifts her head off his shoulder and stares at him. "Archie. I'll tell you what, I will think about your offer; don't get me wrong, I'm very tempted, and I will let you know tomorrow okay?"

"I'm not going to get an answer out of you tonight am I, Ronnie?"

"Nope."

"Fine, I guess I'll have to make do with 'maybe.'"

"You are learning quickly, Archie Andrews.


	11. Chapter 11: Veronica

Veronica quietly opens her dorm room door and pokes her head inside. The room is dark, the only light coming from the glow of Betty's laptop screen as it plays what seem to be the end credits of _Titanic_ to a sleeping Betty and Jughead. Smiling, Veronica shuts the door and tiptoes over to Betty's bed to shut the computer. As she reaches the bed she realizes that Betty's head is resting on Jughead's chest and his arm is around her. Veronica can't help but take a photo - Betty will want to see this - before bending down to turn off the movie.

"Veronica?" A sleepy voice fills the air and Veronica glances up, startled.

"Betty! Did I wake you up?"

"It's all good. What time…" she trails off as she notices how her and Jughead are entangled. Meeting Veronica's eyes her mouth falls open. "I swear we didn't fall asleep like this."

"Sure? You guys look pretty cute and cozy there."

Betty rolls her eyes and stares down at the sleeping boy beside her. "He looks so peaceful I almost don't want to wake him."

"Then don't. It's Saturday tomorrow and besides, he's probably having a _great_ dream." The innuendo is obvious and Betty blushes and bites her lip.

"You, be quiet. Juggie? Juggie, you probably want to go to sleep in your own room." She gently shakes his arm as she speaks in a low, soft, almost loving voice and Veronica can't help but notice how Betty hasn't made a real effort to distance herself (physically _and_ metaphorically) from the boy she claims is just a friend. Jughead groans and lifts his head, squinting as he meets Betty's eyes.

"Hey." His voice is groggy and he grins sleepily.

"Hey. You were out cold there. You probably want to sleep in your own room though? Otherwise Archie might wonder where you are." The excuse is feeble and Veronica can tell Betty knows it, but neither she nor Jughead comment.

"Oh. Yeah. I should go." He gets up abruptly as if suddenly realizing that his arm is still around the blonde and her face is only inches from his. Standing up he makes his way to the door, running his fingers through his hair frantically as he opens it before turning around and saying, "Thanks for the movie night and… everything. I'll see you tomorrow, Betty."

"Bye, Jug." Betty smiles brightly at him and Veronica can see how red his cheeks are as he beams back.

"Goodnight, Jughead." Veronica pats him on the back ironically as he nods to her and leaves.. As soon as the door closes behind him Veronica turns to Betty and claps her hands together, smirking. "So, how was your night?"  
"Oh my God no, Ronnie. It was completely innocent I swear. We just watched a movie and accidentally fell asleep and I guess somehow we ended up like that. It doesn't mean anything." Betty rambles and it's obvious that even she knows it's useless. In a shy voice she asks, "Did we really look like a cute couple?"

"Girl, I have a picture to prove it." Veronica holds out her phone and watches as Betty blushes hard as she looks at the photo.

"We do look like we're together, don't we?" Betty bites her lip.

"Uh, yeah you do. Now I think you need to make that real and actually _get_ together!"

"No, that's not going to work with Jughead and me. I can't ruin this friendship by making it romance and having it fail. He's too good to lose, even if nothing ever happens."

Veronica sits down beside her and kicks off her shoes. "Ok, I get that but you also need to think about what you want. If you refuse to make a move just because you're afraid it'll screw something up then you'll never get anywhere in life. Trust me, I'm a queen of screwing things up for no reason. I can tell that you two would be so good together if you gave it a shot."

"I don't know, Ronnie." Betty sighs and flops down on the bed. "I mean school's just started and I don't know if I can handle jumping into a complicated relationship right now."

"I'm not going to push you but I do hope you think about it. On a different topic, I need to ask you something about Archie." Veronica watches hesitantly as Betty looks up at her in surprise.  
"What about him?"

"He asked me out and I kind of like him." She holds her breath, hoping that coming right out and saying it was the best way to go. "But I won't do anything, I'll end it before anything even starts, if you want me too. Or if it makes you feel awkward or uncomfortable in anyway. Just let me know. Please, Betty."

Betty frowns down at the blanket and wrings her hands together before meeting Veronica's eyes. "Thank you for telling me. Well I can't say I'm surprised that he asked you out. It's obvious he likes you. And thank you so much for asking me before you said anything to him. That means a lot." She pauses. "I think that you should do whatever you want. I mean I have no right to him anymore and I think, hard as it could be, seeing him with someone else might be the fastest way to get over him completely. Even if that person is my roommate and friend."

"Are you sure? I want you to be completely comfortable."

"Veronica, there's no way I will be _completely_ comfortable in this situation but it's unavoidable and honestly I knew you liked him and I really think that you should say yes. I really do." Betty reaches out and takes Veronica's hand, squeezing hard. "I've almost fully moved on and I think this will really help, but also I just want to see you happy, and him, and I think you guys have a shot at being that for each other. I don't want to stand in the way of that."

"Betty, you're amazing. Seriously I would never be able to say that if I was you. Thank you so much." She hugs Betty tightly until she pulls away, grinning.

"I do have on condition."

"What?"

"That nothing will ever come between us. No guy, or girl, or friendship drama, or anything. Please. I really need someone I can count on besides Jughead in my life."

"Holy shit, of course, B. I will _always_ be there for you. No matter what."

Betty gives a wobbly smile and Veronica can see how much pain there is behind that smile, how many scars. 'Thank you. And I will always be here for you."

"Even if I shove you and Holden Caulfield into a closet and not let you out until you guys kiss?" Veronica smiles in delight when Betty explodes into giggles.

"Yes, even then."

"Good. Now what do you say about finishing this movie?"


End file.
